Renaer Neverember
| true name = | home = Waterdeep, Sword Coast North | formerhomes = | sex = Male | race = Human | ethnicity = Illuskan | occupation = | age = | patron deity = | languages = Common | reckoning = | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = Dagult Neverember | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | dynasty = | start of reign = | end of reign = | predecessor = | successor = | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | challenge35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = Chaotic good | challenge5e = 3 | class5e = Swashbuckler | refs5e = }} Renaer Neverember ( }}) was a noble member of the Neverember family, and son of the Open Lord of Waterdeep, Dagult Neverember. History Renaer was born to Dagult Neverember, who served as the Open Lord of Waterdeep. Renaer's mother died in his youth. Renaer began managing his family's extensive property holdings while his father spent time at the palace. In Nightal of 1479 DR, Renaer was confronted by Laraelra Harsard about suspicious happenings at a property owned by the Neverember family. When he entered the house with Laraelra and her bodyguard Meloon Wardragon to investigate, they were kicked out by Khondar Naomal, who was using the house with the permission of Dagult Neverember. Renaer and friends returned at night and found the Blackstaff's Heir Vajra Safahr, who had been imprisoned and tortured by Khondar beneath the house in a plot to seize control of the city. The group rescued Vajra and they fled with his companions through a portal in Neverember Manor to Varadras, disused estate outside Waterdeep. Khondar publicly accused Renaer of murdering Vajra. The still semi-lucid Vajra recovered somewhat at the estate and the group used another portal to travel to Waterdeep where Vajra regained her senses. As Laraelra, Meloon, and Osco Salibuck tried to head Khondar off, Renaer met with his father, the Open Lord, and threatened to reveal Dagult's involvement in Khondar's actions unless Dagult rescinded the charges against Renaer and his friends and allowed Renaer additional autonomy in the Neverember household, including restoring Neverember Manor to its original name Brandarthall. Renaer and Dagult returned to Blackstaff Tower in time to witness Khondar be killed by spectral hounds of the Black Hunt. With Vajra's approval, a tenday later Renaer founded a group similar to the Moonstars to serve as heroes of the city. The first members of this group included Renaer, Vajra, Laraelra, Meloon, and Eiruk Weskur. In 1492 DR, Renaer was involved in the search of the lost gold hidden by his father. He was targeted by both Zhentarim and Xanathar's Thieves' Guild, despite not knowing anything about the cache of gold. One night Renaer casually met his drunken friend Floon Blagmaar at the Skewered Dragon tavern in the Dock Ward. When the two friends exited from the tavern, some Zhentarim members ambushed and captured them, with the objective of interrogating Renaer about the lost Stone of Golorr. However, the Zhent hideout was attacked by the Xanathar Guild, who killed the Zhentarim present. The Xanathar Guild intended to take Renaer from the Zhentarim, but instead took Floon because Renaer managed to hide. Renaer was found hidden in the Zhent hideout by adventurers hired by Volothamp in order to find Floon, and correctly deduced that the Xanathar's agents mistook Floon for him. He then offered his help to the adventurers. Skills Renaer was talented at impressions, particularly with his voice. He collected books and was very well read in history and local lore. Relationships Renaer's father was the Open Lord Dagult Neverember. His mother was a member of the Brandath family. Renaer had a rocky relationship with his father. In contrast, he had a good relationship with his mother, who left everything to Renaer rather than Dagult. Renaer's great-great-granduncle was Kulzar Brandath, a pirate. Another one of his ancestors was Varad Brandath, one of the last students of Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun. By 1492 DR, Renaer had joined the Harpers. Appendix Notes Appearances *''Blackstaff Tower'' * Waterdeep: Dragon Heist References Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Sages Category:Members of the Neverember family Category:Inhabitants of Waterdeep Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast North Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Members of the Harpers Category:Swashbucklers Category:Inhabitants of chaotic good alignment Category:Swashbucklers (5e) Category:Nobles